


A past life

by 1sherlocktogo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Falling In Love, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sherlocktogo/pseuds/1sherlocktogo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of Loki and an orogonal character post 'The Avengers'.<br/>It is essentially a story of love and self-worth. Any feedback from this would be much appreciated.<br/>I must say that i do not own any rights of the characters within this story; all rights go to their respective owners.<br/>This is an ON GOING thing so please be patient. If you would like me to write more just leave it in the comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki. Misunderstood. A man. A god.

OoOo

It was a regular day filled with the same tedious people with the same tedious ideas, no cares of the the things that actually matter in this short life... I wandered down a dark ally on my way home from work and there was a glimmer of blue light from within the darkness of the ally. The light expanded into what i could only describe as a ball of energy and with the last passing seconds it disopated and left the ally as dark as it was prior. There was a man there; in the ally, who wasn't there before. Tall, lean and actually rather georgous (compleatly inappropriate at the time but it was the first thought in my head) he looked like was going to collapse, he lookes extremely pale and was sweating profusely. I ran towards him and just managed to get to him before he collapsed. I wrapped his arm around my neck; thankfully he was still semi-concious and he managed, with my assistance, to stagger back to my flat. I lay the nameless man on my bed to let him rest, i was awake the rest of the night; i checked on him every few hours to check if he was still breathing. He sturred every now and then but that jist gave me reassurance that he was infact still alive. I finaly gave in to the need to sleep about 6 am and slept until about 8 but i only awoke because i could hear someone talking. 

I walked into my bedroom to find the man awake and on his feet. It was only then i noticed that he was wearing..... Well. Armour.  
"Morning."  
He turned to face me, his face now accented by the sunlight streaming through the curtains.  
"Where am i woman?"  
I shot out a retort.  
"My name is /not/ woman and your in London, England."  
He tries to hold back a snarl of disgust.  
"Midgard! Not again."  
I ignored the obvious problems with that sentance and continued on to get some answers which i needed. "Who are you? You passed out before i could ask."  
"My name is Loki."  
He give me a look of reverence and concern when he took in my tired eyes and the fact that i was still wearing yesterdays clothes. He stopped in his tracks and changed the course of conversation as if he had noticed something.  
"You took care of me, you knew nought of whom i was and took me in. You evidently haven't slept... Well not much at least. But why, why take in a monster such as myself, the monster which reeked havok upon your world and you take care of me."  
"Why wouldn't have i taken care of you. You were vulnarable and alone, clearly in need of assistance but /why/ are you a monster? Never before have i heard someone devalue themselves and call themselves a monster. I do not know you enough to make a valid judgement as to what you are but i'll tell you now. I have never met a man less worthy to be called a monster neither by himself or another."  
"You truley know not of who i am do you?"  
"I recognise you yes but i have not yet drawn a ratiocination."  
He walked past me and into the living room sitting himself down.  
"I shall tell you."  
I interrupted before he can continue.  
"I would rather you not at this very moment. You still look unwell. Ill cook you something and go in the shower so i can get changed and then you can tell me."  
He just glanced in my direction and nodded.  
I went to the kitchen and prepared him some chicken and rice and while he devoured his meal I had a shower and got changed into my deep blue blouse and some black jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

I re-joined Loki back on the settee making sure i was close enough so that he felt like he could talk to me but far enough away so that neither of us would be uncomfortable. He told me his story. Everything. The killing the plan for world domination everything he told me, it rang a bell. The news coverage of the New York alien attack. It shocked me, but it didn't frighten me whatsoever.

"You don't seem afraid. Does the monster that you see before you not petrify you so?"  
"No. I do not see a monster before me. I hold no judgement, i have no right to judge you or anything you have done. I cannot speak for the entire 'Midgardian' race but I hold no grudges towards you, i see true remorse and so much pain behind your eyes and even if i didn't i could still say without a glimmer of doubt that you sir are no monster. I know of true monsters throughout history and each and every one of those men hold no comparison to you. I know little of you but i do know that you are a good person at heart."  
He looked at me with questioning eyes as if he was wondering if what i was saying was actually true. I let out a sigh and explained  
"I have a sister, a twin actually, who, when i was younger, i used to get compared to alot but it wouldn't be a comparison of who was prettier but of who people liked better and it would /always/ be my sister never me, i felt so alone, like i was one among many. I show not sympathy towards you because of this but empathy.... It appears you did what you did to get some of the power witch you craved, the power you felt that was taken from you by your brother. You had been compared to him multiple times but thse comparisons only proved to damage a heart which may have been broken long before." He believed me after i told him that.  
I continued  
"So where is Asgard?"  
He just chuckled  
"It is many a relm away from here sweet one."  
I began to think 'sweet one?! Thats patronizing. Well i suppose he still hasnt asked me my name yet so ill let it slide.'  
"So i take it you have no where to stay?"  
He looked down, as if in shame  
"No i do not. I know not of how i ended up on Midgard."  
I tried to stop the smile creaping across my face.  
"Then you shall stay here thus forth."  
He gave a kind natured scowl  
"I cannot. My mother taught me to never take the hospitality of others for granted. I simply cannot, you have shown me such kindness already, i wish not to take advantage of such a woman as yourself."  
"It would not be taking advantage. I insist that you stay with me, i would take offence if you didn't and i shall assume your mother also taught you never to dissapoint a woman?"  
He raised his eyebrow at me because he knew i already had my answer. I smiled and said good- naturedly  
"Oh and just what the /hell/ do you mean by 'a woman such as yourself'.?"  
He realises how he sounded and quickly he justified himself.  
"Well a woman of such grace, compassion, beauty and kindness of course."  
I shot up from my seat and grabbed his plate to place in the sink before turning around to reply, slightly speechless.  
"Oh.... Uh thank you Loki."  
I just turned in the direction of the kitchen to wash the dishes and he continued while you washed, leaning his tall frame (still fully clad in armour) against one of the bench's  
"I imagine you have many a persistant suitor at your door."  
I tried to hide the blush in my cheeks by tilting my head down, but to no avail.  
I tried to hide the shame in both my voice and my eyes.  
"No actually. Non. I have no one. No friends and /defintely/ no suitors.  
Im the girl you joke about going out with."  
Tears began to well up in my eyes and Loki could tell

He took a step towards me and i moved back slightly; he could tell immediatly that i didnt like close proximity, from anyone.  
"Ive always said that Midgardian's don't know treasure when they see it. You my dear are the most exquisite, interesting and intriguing creature, i have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes upon. I have layed my eyes upon the most beautiful women in all of Asgard and they, my darling hold nothing to the beauty which i see now. Both inside and out."  
He took a step towards me again but i didnt back away. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight as if for reassurance. We stood there for awhile allowing to give eachother the emotional release which we both needed.


	3. Chapter 3

As the weeks drew on, Loki and i had grown closer. We actually had to anyway, i had to share a bed with him but /only/ because i didn't have a spare bedroom and it was just awkward having to take turns on the settee. We were both unsure at first, him due to 'courtly' protocol and the fact that since he was a prince he never had to share a bed with a woman before, well one that wasn't serving his...... 'Needs'.  
I because i had never let a man sleep in the same bed before. 

By this time he had /eventually/ asked me of my name, he had picked up a few skills too, cooking for one; he could only cook the basics but it was better than nought. He had his hair cut too, still black just shorter. He said that it was just like it had been the day of his brothers' coronation.   
I let him pick out some new clothes too, he actually had rather nice taste. Not a Hawaiian shirt in sight, thankfully.   
He managed to fit well in society, once i taught him that he had to be more patient and less stubborn. 

He had done well in the short time he had lived with me but something was there from the moment he first embraced me. Every day he would show me some kind of affection, whether it was a kiss to the scalp or just simply a hug. He, at first didn't try to get close, well not immediately anyway, he got me accustomed to his touch, he had knew from the second he had attempted to get close to me the first time that i didn't relish or enjoy contact from anyone.   
His touch was the only one i could tolerate.

OoOoO 

I was sitting on the sofa with Loki talking about childhood; he spoke fondly of his, running around the palace gardens, his brother (Thor) chasing after him and only when dusk would grace the sky with shades of red and purple would they return home.  
I spoke lesser so;  
'I hated my childhood but i grew accustomed to it and after a while it seemed not to phase me until the dark thoughts seemed to roam my mind...  
Everything was fine until i went to my secondary school and progressively things began to get worse   
1st year: bullying (very rare)  
2nd year: bullying (more frequent)  
3rd year: bullying, abuse from people i didn't know, cruel words not intended to offend but they did so anyway.   
4th year: an unimaginable amount of stress, depression, aloneness, body image issues which are still there now and a pathetic amount of crying.-"  
I had kept my head down throughout this confession but i had stopped talking mid-sentence and only now had i looked up at Loki who had placed his hand upon my knee to grab my attention i was oblivious to the tears rolling down my cheek until he wiped them away.   
"Sorry- i wish not to bore you. If i have i apologise."

His expression morphs from one of sympathy for me to one of awe and something strangely akin to.... Love.  
He pulled me into his lap as soon as the words left my lips.  
"I wish not to hear you apologise for /anything/ you did not bore me, i was interested, i am always interested in what you have to say. I am truly sorry for everything that has happened to you. I could never meet a less deserving woman. I shall ask you but one thing; never allow another tear be shed from such beautiful eyes."  
I whispered my reply.  
"Thank you Loki."  
He placed his had on my face to get me to look into his eyes, telling me what his words could not. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon my lips, which i responded favourably to by leaning more into him to deepen the kiss. His other hand finds its way onto my hip and his thumb traces circles upon it; he makes the final move to deepen it further by sliding his tongue past my lips to be met welcomingly by my own. Our tongue's dances in each others mouths for what felt like hours; pure bliss came to mind throughout, we pulled moans from each other until we were both breathless, not from lust but from love.   
I pulled myself from his lap and lay down on on the sofa, he followed a few seconds after and held me in his arms while we both slowly gave into sleep, the last thing he whispered in my ear before i fully let go of consciousness was  
"As long as you are in my arms, i promise you that you shall feel no pain physical o otherwise. I shall keep you safe from all known harm; this is my word to you."


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing had been the same from that moment onwards.   
It is interesting how you can say so little, do so little, yet, it mean so much.  
A few weeks had passed and we both progressed things slightly further in our relationship; I no longer stayed a distance a way from Loki in our bed, we would hold eachother and i would actually sleep right-through, no nightmares and no sleepless nights, just calm, peacefull sleep. He held me tight enough so that i would feel safe but with the subtle gentleness in his grip to reassure me that he did infact care.

I had decided yo play a game with him to pass the time as the rain made itself evident; the noises of it hitting the floor coming through the windows.  
"Your turn." Loki.  
"Truth."  
"What is the one thing you've wanted, all of your life?" Loki.  
I just chuckled a little bit to hide shame in my answer.  
"Honestly. The only thing ive ever wanted is to be loved unconditionally by someome who wasn't..... How do i put this 'legaly obligated' to love you like your mother and father.  
For someone to love me for who i am despite my faults to make me feel safe in their arms.  
That is all ive ever wanted... Ive never really had it-" i flashed a shy smile towards him and leant into him  
"- until now." I planted a firm kiss on his lips which he happily smiles into.  
We both broke the kiss in favour of continuing the game.  
"Truth or dare"  
"Dare."  
"Ok. I dare you to tell me something which no one else knows."  
He contemplates his answer for a moment and then goes to answer but before he could reply, the thunder started, something shot through his eyes and if i didnt know better i would say it was fear.  
"What wrong Loki? Dont you link thunder."  
"Well yes but im not to fond of what comes afterward."  
"What on earth do you-" then it hit me- Thor  
I ran my hand through his hair and continued  
"Im sure Thor doesnt even know your here."  
Just after the words left my lips the thunder stopped and there was a knock on the door.  
"Who is that and what are they doing out in this weather?"   
I got up to answer it when Loki grabbed my arm   
"Please dont." A glimmer of sadness hung in his eyes.  
"Im sure it will be fine." I leant down to kiss his temple as reassurance.

I went to answer the door and when i did- shit Loki was right, it was Thor. I had of course never befor met him but from what Loki had told me and what he was wearing, this was him; i acted as if i didnt know.  
"Hello, how can i help you?"  
"Dont test me wench you know perfectly well why im here."  
(Mental thought:Well your rude.)  
"No. Im afraid i dont, would you care to ex


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing had been the same from that moment onwards.   
It is interesting how you can say so little, do so little, yet, it mean so much.  
A few weeks had passed and we both progressed things slightly further in our relationship; I no longer stayed a distance a way from Loki in our bed, we would hold eachother and i would actually sleep right-through, no nightmares and no sleepless nights, just calm, peacefull sleep. He held me tight enough so that i would feel safe but with the subtle gentleness in his grip to reassure me that he did infact care.

I had decided yo play a game with him to pass the time as the rain made itself evident; the noises of it hitting the floor coming through the windows.  
"Your turn." Loki.  
"Truth."  
"What is the one thing you've wanted, all of your life?" Loki.  
I just chuckled a little bit to hide shame in my answer.  
"Honestly. The only thing ive ever wanted is to be loved unconditionally by someome who wasn't..... How do i put this 'legaly obligated' to love you like your mother and father.  
For someone to love me for who i am despite my faults to make me feel safe in their arms.  
That is all ive ever wanted... Ive never really had it-" i flashed a shy smile towards him and leant into him  
"- until now." I planted a firm kiss on his lips which he happily smiles into.  
We both broke the kiss in favour of continuing the game.  
"Truth or dare"  
"Dare."  
"Ok. I dare you to tell me something which no one else knows."  
He contemplates his answer for a moment and then goes to answer but before he could reply, the thunder started, something shot through his eyes and if i didnt know better i would say it was fear.  
"What wrong Loki? Dont you link thunder."  
"Well yes but im not to fond of what comes afterward."  
"What on earth do you-" then it hit me- Thor  
I ran my hand through his hair and continued  
"Im sure Thor doesnt even know your here."  
Just after the words left my lips the thunder stopped and there was a knock on the door.  
"Who is that and what are they doing out in this weather?"   
I got up to answer it when Loki grabbed my arm   
"Please dont." A glimmer of sadness hung in his eyes.  
"Im sure it will be fine." I leant down to kiss his temple as reassurance.  
"Stay here and if it is him dont show yourself."

I went to answer the door and when i did- shit Loki was right, it was Thor. I had of course never befor met him but from what Loki had told me and what he was wearing, this was him; i acted as if i didnt know.  
"Hello, how can i help you?"  
"Dont test me wench you know perfectly well why im here."  
(Mental thought:Well your rude.)  
"No. Im afraid i dont, would you care to explain?"  
He seemed to have lost his patience he strides foward to where i was standing and wrapped his hand around my neck; panic rose in my chest.  
"Where is he?!"  
i just laughed  
"What's so funny wench?!"  
"He was right about you; you are an obnoxious prick who's reliant upon his brute strength alone to get whatever he wants."  
He tightens his grip upon my neck and closes the distance between us and slams the door shut.  
"Would you like to feel that 'bute force' for yourself?"  
He threw me to the ground...


End file.
